Attraction
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: A start off for my 'Secrets' one-shot collection. Knuckles hasn't seen Rouge in Angel Island lately. What is the sneaky bat-girl doing in her time? Knuxouge one-shot. Suggestions and requests are accepted for the next one-shot.


_**This is a new story series I got called Secrets. It's a bunch of one shots with possible secrets between the Sonic characters. It's involved around two characters, which can be repeated, although both can't be repeated together. Requests are politely accepted through reviews or PMs and no flames please. Since I'm author, I got first dibs. :)**_

* * *

><p>It was another night at Angel Island and Knuckles the Echidna was guarding the Master Emerald. A few nights have been peaceful and others have been raining. But that never stops Knuckles from doing his duty. Tonight, Knuckles the Echidna was sitting near the Master Emerald, guarding it like usual. He usually stays up to his duty, almost 247. He doesn't sleep much, for this duty requires staying awake. Although he will constantly close his eyes sometimes, but not sleeping. That doesn't stop him at all. However, his obstacle I his duty is none other than the bat-girl herself, Rouge the Bat. She would always show up, whether to talk to Knuckles or just try to steal the Master Emerald. But she hasn't showed up lately. Knuckles actually has wondered why hasn't she shown up, and he ponders on it.

Now why Rouge the Bat hasn't shown up? The answer is right here. She runs Club Rouge and it's her own business she opened up. E-123 Omega stops there sometimes to be a bartender to serve some drinks to the customers. Her customers pay to drink something, or sometimes to eat a quick snack. There are also some ladies there that serve as 'waitresses.' These ladies will serve drinks and sometimes dance for the customers on a stage, which most men liked about the club. They could also watch football games or just plain talk about their lives. There were a few rules to the establishment.

First rule: No customers younger than 17 were allowed to enter. Shadow and Knuckles were exceptions though since Rouge knows them pretty well. Heck, even Sonic was an exception sometimes as well since he usually just came by. Not to drink or anything, just to ask Rouge some questions. Questions mainly involved about where Eggman was or where the Chaos Emeralds were located.

Second rule: No violence allowed. Some of Rouge's customers would drink too much and get into a fight. She is the first to call security so the fight breaks up and she tells them to take the fight outside.

Third rule: No collectors allowed. In one case, some customer came in to try and sell some of her customers' illegal movies or other stuff. While Rouge personally would investigate the illegal movies and then showed them to the government, which leads to immediate pursuit of the merchant, she wouldn't allow that.

Her club's reputation was great. Her customers were happy and such, but Rouge felt like something was missing. What was mainly missing was the fact that Rouge used to go to see Knuckles at night and try to steal his Master Emerald or simply talk to him. She got a drink and thought about it. Omega stared at her.

"My senses indicate you are thinking about something. What is this 'something' you are thinking about?" He said as he was cleaning up an empty glass of what used to contain root beer.

"It's nothing, Omega. I need you to keep an eye on things here. I'll be right back." Rouge answered as she flew out of the establishment and towards Angel Island, thinking of seeing Knuckles.

After about what seemed like minutes of flying, she reached Angel Island. Knuckles was nowhere in sight and she smiled. This could be her chance. She slowly landed behind the Master Emerald without Knuckles looking and stares at the Master Emerald.

"You sure are a big precious emerald that I must have." She said as she slowly reached out to get the Master Emerald but a punch that came out of nowhere almost hit her.

"GET AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles shouted.

Luckily, she dodged the punch at the last second, getting away and Knuckles was standing before her.

"Well, hello Knuckie." Rouge said as she smiled a devious smile at him.

"You again. If you want the Master Emerald, you're in tough luck. You're not getting it." Knuckles said as he got in a fighting stance.

"I know. But I came here to drop by since I owed ya a visit." She said flirtatiously.

"Sure, you did." He said sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I'll just go." She said as she was getting ready to fly away, but Knuckles stopped her.

"Hey wait!" He said as he grabbed her left foot and made her land.

"Don't you know it's rude to lay a hand on a woman?" Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"Why haven't you stopped by lately?" Knuckles asked.

"I have my reasons. Why do ya ask?"

"Well, you usually just try and steal the Master Emerald almost every night and it has been a while."

"Oh. Well, I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

Rouge sat on top of the Master Emerald.

"I'm running Club Rouge. Business is doing great and I've been busy with it at night." She said, looking at Knuckles.

"You know I won't stop there anytime soon. I have my duty to guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he stared at Rouge.

"Right. I tell you what. I'll try to stop by here at least twice, maybe three times in the week to try and steal the Master Emerald or any emerald you get and you do your duty." Rouge said as she stood up and walked up to Knuckles.

"Just don't get off guard." She said and pecked his cheek, flying off. Knuckles blushed a faint red and just sat down again, back to his duty as Rouge flew off back to Club Rouge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? Comments? Critiques? Requests? Flames? Click the review button! You know you want to and I'll be back with another one-shot once in a while if I'm lucky. Don't forget to send a review or a PM requesting for the next couple I'll write about. <strong>_


End file.
